


Sweet Christmas

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Music, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt had always loved celebrating Christmas. The giving, the receiving, the decorating; it was all magic. But the most wonderful part of Christmas was spending time with his family.Sadly, though, this particular year, Kurt couldn’t fly home to see his dad and Carole for the most ridiculous reason ever.He had to work.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurtsiehummel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsiehummel/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, C!!!!!!

Kurt had always loved celebrating Christmas. The giving, the receiving, the decorating; it was all magic. But the most wonderful part of Christmas was spending time with his family. 

Sadly, though, this particular year, Kurt couldn’t fly home to see his dad and Carole for the most ridiculous reason ever. 

He had to work.

It was even worse for him. He had been looking forward to having _something_ to celebrate after his bitter divorce from Blaine a couple of months back. 2 months. Their marriage lasted _2 months_. Santana claimed that it was 59 days, 23 hours, and 59 minutes longer than she thought it would last. At least Blaine had _tried_ to stay faithful in the beginning.

Kurt loved working at Spotlight, he really did. He got to sing and a few of the customers were actually pretty sweet.

But _Christmas_. No, Kurt did not want to work on Christmas. But he _had_ to because his jerk of a boss, Gunther, was making him.

He had called his dad and Carole that morning and wished them a merry Christmas, and then worked his way through his friends until he had to go to work at 11.

The aforementioned kind customers were all spending the holiday with their families- _lucky people_ , Kurt thought bitterly- which left him with the responsibility of serving the lonely, angry people who had nowhere else to be.

People who snapped at him if he took more than 2 more minutes to get their food. People who complained that his voice was annoying. People who wanted a song sung _but not that way, that’s wrong. Why can’t you do it right? Why can’t you do_ anything _right? Why do you even work here? I want to talk to your manager._

It was only 12:30, and Kurt was already sick of everything. It was _Christmas_ , he should be _joyful_ and _happy_ , not miserable. If Blaine could see him now-

 _No, don’t think of Blaine, that’ll make me feel worse_ , he scolded himself. 

“Smile, dear,” an old lady told him as he gave her a cup of coffee, “it’s Christmas.”

He gave her a thin smile to please her. “Yes, it’s Christmas,” was all he replied, knowing that if he said anything else he would end up ranting about how stupid and unfair it was that he had to work _Christmas_.

For the first time in his life, he couldn’t wait for the day to be over.

“I’m meeting my grandson here,” the lady continued, and as kind as she seemed, Kurt really wished that she would excuse him. One glance at the table on the other side of the room told him that if he didn’t hurry up, he would be getting a face full of hot chocolate. 

“That’s nice.”

“It’s my first Christmas since my husband died.” Great, now Kurt had to feel _sympathy_. He was a nice guy, and he did understand how hard it was to lose someone, and how much harder it was around the holidays. And she did seem like a _lovely_ woman, and on any other occasion, Kurt might have even engaged in conversation with her. But the other customers were glaring at him, and he _really, really_ didn’t want to have any hassle. Not today.

“That’s nice,” he repeated, hoping she would take the hint. How else could he tell her that he had to get back to work?

“My grandson is coming to keep me company.”

“Mmhm. So is everything good?” Kurt attempted to close the conversation.

“Yes, thank you.” She took a sip of her coffee, and just as Kurt was about to walk away, she said, “My grandson was supposed to be spending the day with his friends, but he chose me instead.”

Kurt could have easily walked away and pretended he didn’t hear, but he chose to turn back around and sit in the empty seat opposite the old lady. He _related_ to the mystery grandson since he would have done the exact same thing if he was in the situation. “Your grandson seems very kind,” he said gently.

“He is. I raised him myself, me and my husband.”

“Really?” Kurt wondered what happened to the boy’s parents.

“Yes, my daughter and her husband kicked him out of their home in Paris, so he came to live with me and Harry- oh, sorry, dear, Harry is my husband.”

“Why did they kick him out?” 

“Because he’s gay.”

“Oh.” Kurt was slightly taken aback and suddenly felt very sorry for the boy. “At least he had you and, erm, Harry, was it?”

She nodded her head. “I’d never turn my back on him.”

“Well, he sounds like a very nice boy,” Kurt said. He wondered how old this guy was. He couldn’t be too old to still have a grandmother, but she still seemed quite young. But he was old enough to live in New York. Maybe mid-20’s, then?

“He certainly is,” the old woman said, “though he has his walls up, after what happened. I know he tries to act tough and not let anybody in, but once you get to know him, he’s such a sweetheart. He’s my whole world now that Harry’s passed on.”

“Right. So, why did you guys choose to meet up here? Is he a regular?” Kurt was quite interested in this guy now. Maybe he had met the mystery grandson without even knowing it?

“Oh, no. I don’t believe he has been here before. We came because we both enjoy singing, and we heard that there is a boy here who has an angelic voice. We are eager to hear it. I hope he’s in today.”

“Oh, what’s his name? I can check the schedule in the back,” he offered.

“I can’t seem to remember. Curtis? Christopher?”

“Kurt?” he attempted and the lady nodded her head gleefully. 

“That’s it!”

Kurt pointed to the name tag on his chest. “That’s me! I’m Kurt!”

“Oh, how wonderful!” she exclaimed, a contagious grin taking over her face.

They continued to talk for a while, with Kurt taking the occasional break to serve some customers. But he always went back to the lady.

She told him stories of her childhood, as well as mischievous tales of her grandson, or as she called him, ‘Sebby’. Kurt hoped that wasn’t the boy’s real name. Kurt figured that if he ever met ‘Sebby’, they would probably hit it off.

Just as she was about to launch into another story, the old lady squealed with delight. 

“What’s wrong?” Kurt asked.

“My grandson is here!”

Kurt turned his head and felt horror fill him when he saw who her grandson was.

“Well, Kurt, I knew you had a thing for old people,” Sebastian Smythe snarled, “but I never thought you’d go for my grandmother.”

Kurt groaned, cursing Santana for making a very _public_ post about his short-lasting relationship with Walter. “Sebastian. Of course. Who else could have raised such a _charming_ young man but this sweet lady?”

Sebastian smirked. “I think you’re in my seat, Hummel.” 

Kurt scoffed and stood up. “Whatever.”

“So why are you bothering my grandmother?”

Since Sebastian wasn’t bothering to drop his snarky side, Kurt decided that he wasn’t going to either. “Well, _Sebby_ ,” Kurt drawled out the nickname and smirking when Sebastian’s jaw dropped, “your grandmother was just entertaining me with stories. Of you. When you were a young boy.” He couldn’t believe his luck- the one time he believed that he had found a decent guy and it turns out to be _Sebastian Smythe_.

Sebastian glared at Kurt for a few seconds, but when he looked at his grandmother, his expression instantly softened. Kurt thought that it was rather sweet.

Even half an hour later, Kurt couldn’t shake the disappointment. He had gone back to work, and after every customer he served, he spared a glance to Sebastian and his grandmother, Rose (Kurt leaned her name after earwigging). When talking to Rose, Sebastian seemed more caring and gentle, smiling instead of smirking. 

Kurt thought back to what Rose said.

_He has his walls up, after what happened. I know he tries to act tough and not let anybody in, but once you get to know him, he’s such a sweetheart._

The Sebastian that Kurt was looking at now seemed like a sweetheart.

As he passed their table again, Rose caught Kurt’s hand. 

“Sorry to bother you again, dear,” she said, and Sebastian made a face that said ‘ _I’m not sorry_ ’, “but could you perhaps sing us a song?”

“Ma,” Sebastian groaned, “I don’t want-”

“Hush!” Rose said, lightly tapping Sebastian’s fingers. She turned her attention back to Kurt, smiling sweetly at him. “What do you say, darling? I tip well.”

“Well, how could I say no to that?” Kurt ignored Sebastian’s warning stare and took out his notepad. “What would you like me to sing?”

“Do you know _Have Yourself A Merry Litte Christmas_?”

Kurt grinned. “Do I?! Me and my mom sang that every Christmas.” Kurt laughed to himself.

“That’s sweet,” Rose said. “Where’s your mom now?”

“Oh, she died about 14 years ago.”

Rose’s face fell. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She turned to Sebastian. “Sing with Kurt.” It wasn’t a question, but Sebastian took it as one.

“No.”

“Sebby-”

“I’m not singing with him!” Sebastian looked at the table and sighed.

“Alright,” Rose stood up, holding onto Kurt’s arm for support, “ _I’ll_ sing with him then.” They went up to the stage together. Kurt whispered something to the pianist and the music begins to play.

Rose surprises Kurt by singing in a beautiful, strong voice:

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight_

She smiled at Kurt, motioning for him to continue the song. He took a deep breath then sang:

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_

_Make the yuletide gain_

_Next year all our troubles will be miles away_

They sang together, holding hands:

_Once again as in olden days_

_Happy golden days of yore_

_Faithful friends who are near to us_

_Will be dear to us_

_Once more_

Some of the audience joined in with them, and even Sebastian was watching them in awe:

_Someday soon we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Until then we'll have tomorrows through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas, now_

As the music faded out, Kurt and Rose took a bow, chuckling as the audience applauded them. 

_No complaints about my shrill voice now_ , Kurt thought. He walked Rose back to her table and ignored Sebastian. “Thank you for singing with me,” he told her. She offered him some money but he waved it away. “It’s on the house,” he told her. He hesitated for a few seconds, arguing with himself, before turning to Sebastian. “It’s clear where you got your talent from.” He smiled at Sebastian, but it wasn’t returned.

Rose seemed to have noticed the interaction. “I’m going to go get a refill.”

“Oh, I’ll do it,” Kurt offered, but Rose shook her head.

“Don’t be silly, dear. You’ve done plenty for us already. You talk to Sebby.”

Kurt was about to point out that it was his job, but Rose had already walked away. He shrugged to himself and pulled up a chair beside Sebastian.

At long last, Sebastian spoke. “Why are you still here? Don’t you have a job to do?”

“Your grandmother wanted me to stay,” Kurt defended.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. “Whatever.”

An awkward silence hung between them. What was Kurt supposed to _say_?! He didn’t know anything about Sebastian and he didn’t particularly care about the other male enough to get to know him. “So… Merry Christmas?” he said after a while. He sounded unsure of the statement.

Sebastian stared at him for a few seconds. “Back at ya.”

“So, a diner, huh? How come you ended up here on Christmas?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes _again_ and Kurt wondered if the man was capable of doing anything else with his face. “ _I_ didn’t want to come here, Ma wanted to. I did it to make her happy.”

Kurt furrowed his brow. “But she said you guys wanted to come here to hear me sing.”

Sebastian snorted. “Oh my God. _You_ thought that _I_ wanted to hear you sing? Jesus Christ.”

“Whatever.”

“Right, I have now reached my ‘Kurt Hummel’ limit, I’m going to the bathroom.” Sebastian stood up from his seat and walked over to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Rose returned. “Where’s he wandered off to?”

“Bathroom,” Kurt replied.

Rose shook her head fondly. “Is he giving you a hard time?”

“A little. Also, he said that he didn’t want to come here.”

“Ah, he _did_ want to come here, he’s too shy to admit it.”

“Shy?” Kurt didn’t believe that Sebastian could act shy if he wanted to.

_He has his walls up, after what happened. I know he tries to act tough and not let anybody in, but once you get to know him, he’s such a sweetheart._

But then again, Rose knew sides of Sebastian that Kurt didn’t. Kurt couldn’t completely judge Sebastian.

“Yes, shy,” Rose said. “He’s always had trouble being around boys that he likes.”

Kurt’s eyes widened. “Likes?”

Rose nodded her head. 

And Kurt understood everything. Sebastian had wanted to hear Kurt sing, but he was too shy to go himself. So Rose had arranged it for him. And Sebastian _liked_ Kurt.

_He has his walls up, after what happened. I know he tries to act tough and not let anybody in, but once you get to know him, he’s such a sweetheart._

After everything that he had been through with his parents, Sebastian had refused to let anybody get close to him. So he, what? treated Kurt horribly to keep him away? To ensure that Kurt wouldn’t be interested in him? 

Or maybe Rose had it all wrong. Maybe it wasn’t Kurt that Sebastian liked.

“Are you sure?” Kurt continued. 

“Oh, dear, you should have heard the way that he talked about you. He talked for hours about how he went in wanting Blaine, but in the end, it was you. He went on and on about how you can bite back and you’re attractive. I don’t really understand what any of that means, but I know love when I see it, and it was all over his face. I just wished he’d have gone after you.”

“Why didn’t he?” he asked, though he was certain he knew the answer.

“He said you have a boyfriend and he was intimated, he didn’t want to get hurt again. He said that he had no chance of getting Blaine so he wouldn’t get disappointed. It was his way of being close to you _without_ being close to you.”

“How did you find out where I worked?”

“We were walking down the street and we saw you singing through the window. And just like that, it was as if it was 4 years ago again. He was hooked.” She smiled and pointed.

Kurt turned around and looked at what she was pointing at. Sebastian was stood a little bit away, staring at them with a horrified look on his face. Kurt turned back around. “What do I do?”

Rose’s eyes twinkled. “That’s your choice, dear.”

Kurt thought about it. Sebastian _liked_ him. Did he like Sebastian? Possibly. He liked the boy that Rose had talked so fondly about. And if he could just earn Sebastian’s trust, somehow convince Sebastian to let him in, make an effort… maybe he could see that boy himself. And, God, he just had to give Sebastian a chance. He deserved it.

Kurt stood up and went over to where Sebastian was standing, seemingly frozen. “Hey,” he said.

“What do you want?” Sebastian snapped, but Kurt could see it now. There was no anger in his eyes, just a slight hint of fear.

“Your grandma told me more about you,” Kurt began.

“Oh yeah? Here to mock me?”

“No,” Kurt dared to take Sebastian’s hand and was surprised when he wasn’t rejected, “no, not at all. I… I want to know you. The real you.”

Sebastian tensed for a second but then relaxed. “How do I know that I can trust you?”

Kurt paused for a second, thinking over what he was going to say. He had to get this right. “You just have to take a chance,” he eventually decided on. “It’s scary, I know, but I’m with you all the way. I _really_ like the guy that I’ve heard about and I would love nothing more than to see that guy myself. If you’re willing, of course.”

Sebastian looked into Kurt’s eyes and he saw something in them that just screamed at him to trust Kurt. To take this risk. Because it would be worth it.


End file.
